villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Uhr
Uhr is a member of the Time Jackers and the secondary antagonist of Kamen Rider Zi-O. He is the youngest of the Time Jackers and, like his companions, seeks to dethrone Oma Zi-O in the future with his own candidate for King. He was portrayed by Rihito Itagaki. History Past Not much is known about Uhr's past other than he was recruited by Swartz from an alternate timeline. Birth of Zi-O Traveling to the year 2017, Uhr found a basketball player who was about to be hit by a car and stopped time, offering to save the player in exchange for him accepting an Another Watch. The player accepted and Uhr gave him the Watch, which he used to transform into Kaijin Rider Another Build. When Sougo and Geiz teamed up with Kamen Rider Build and Cross-Z, Uhr froze time again leaving the latter two frozen in place and warns them not to interfere with his mission to alter time to replace Sougo with a new king. He goes on to say that he is doing the basketballer a favor as by altering time he is saving life from him dying by being hit by a car. However, Sougo replies by telling Uhr that he is simply manipulating someone's life for his own gain and that a person's fate and destiny should be their own. Following this, Uhr had a conversation with his fellow Time Jacker Ora about whether Kamen Rider Zi-O could pose a threat to their plans before Ora went off to create Another Ex-Aid. After the destruction of Another Ex-Aid though, Uhr got into an argument with Ora before Sworz came in and interrupting them by freezing time. He condescendingly offered Uhr chocolate before telling them that the events set to lead to Oma Zi-O were still set to happen and that they must alter time so it flows to suit their own desires. After Sworz left, Uhr expressed frustration at being looked down upon by him. Uhr later approached Hayase, a stagehand of a failing theatre, and froze time as the stagehand tripped over a light in order to make his proposition to him. Uhr commented that Hayase would be out of a job soon but that he could help him if he used the power of Kamen Rider Wizard to change history. Hayase accepted the deal and took the Wizard Anotherwatch, using it to become Another Wizard. Following the defeat of Another Wizard, Uhr and Ora bickered over whose fault it was, with Uhr blaming it on the user of the Wizard Anotherwatch being weak. Sworz then appeared and reminded them that Oma Zi-O had conquered time by having ambitions and never losing doubt in his destiny to become king, causing Uhr and Ora to realize they had to choose candidates with an actual desire to become king. As Woz approached the Time Jackers in a bar, Uhr reacted with outrage at an ally of Oma Zi-O meeting them, but Woz told the three he sought to ally with them in order to get timeline back on track, as it had been altered by Geiz. Woz tells the three that they all have a common interest in stopping Geiz before he can alter the flow of time more and convinces the three Time Jackers to ally with him. Uhr later appeared before a man named Makimura as some steel bars were tumbling towards his sister Mika and froze time before they could hit her. Uhr offered to give Makimura the power of the Ghost Ridewatch which he could use to save Mika but Makimura refused, telling the Time Jacker he would not work with an evil person and that he would save Mika with his own strength. Uhr then unfreezes time and Makimura manages to push Mika away before the steel beams hit her, only to be hit by them instead. Uhr then forcibly inserts the Ghost Anotherwatch onto him, turning him into Another Ghost. Day of Oma Uhr and Ora met with Swartz, who handed Uhr the Shinobi Anotherwatch. After Rentaro Kagura fell into despair from getting beaten up trying to save a friend, Heure froze time and appeared to him, inserting the Anotherwatch into Rentaro to turn him into Another Shinobi. Uhr was later confronted by White Woz, who demanded information on Another Shinobi. When Uhr refused to tell him anything, White Woz wrote in his Future Note that Heure would find himself in a car accident, causing a car to start spiraling towards Uhr. Uhr attempts to pause time to prevent getting caught by an empty car, but White Woz unfreezes it. Panicking, Uhr says that Swartz gave him that watch, so White Woz erases what he wrote. Uhr was later approached by Black Woz, who unnerved him until he assured Uhr that he was a different one from White Woz, and asked Uhr for information about Another Shinobi. Uhr is seen throwing stones at mirrors in order to break them before resetting it each time. Swartz asks him why, to which Heure explains what Tsukasa told him about the Mirror World and Dark Shinji. After Dark Shinji appears Uhr gives him the Ryuga Anotherwatch for him to use to transform into Another Ryuga. While Geiz and White Woz were fighting Another Ryuga, Heure appears to inform them about Dark Shinji and how he originates from an alternate dimension, before leaving Another Ryuga to continue fighting them. The Time Jackers later discover Another Kikai, causing them to question who created it. Once Zi-O II defeated the Another Rider, Swartz and Uhr arrive to claim its Ridewatch. Sougo has a vision of Swartz latching the Kikai insect onto Uhr and attempts to warn him, but Swartz places the insect on Heure's face before he can react, forcibly turning him into Another Kikai. Swartz then states he wants to see if a Miridewatch would come out of it and leaves. Uhr is later seen in pain from having transformed into Another Kikai. Still needing the password for Another Kikai, Ora pretended to defect from the Time Jackers in order to obtain it from Sougo. After learning the true password was "WILL BE THE KING", Ora paused time on all of them and typed the password instead, resulting in the creation of the Kikai Anotherwatch is created instead and Uhr reverting to normal. Ora then uses the watch on him, claiming he will be her king as he forcefully becomes Another Kikai again. Another Kikai begins launching missiles out and blows up Tsukuyomi with one of them, but Sougo rewinds the event. While Sougo held off Ora, Geiz typed in the password and White Woz became Futurering Kikai to defeat Another Kikai, restoring Heure to normal. Her plan having failed, Ora tells Uhr to come back with her, with Uhr briefly pondering going back before joining her. Meeting at night, the Time Jackers observed a star shining in the sky, which Heure stated was Regulus. After watching Another Zi-O fight Zi-O, Uhr asks Swartz why he created Another Zi-O, as their stated goal was to prevent Zi-O from rising to power. When Swartz left after observing Tsukuyomi travel back in time, Uhr voices his concerns that Swartz may be hiding information from them to Ora, but Ora rejects the notion. Uhr and Ora were later approached by Black Woz, who asked for their help in becoming stronger. While Ora refused, Heure accepted Black Woz's request and began to conceive a plan to get rid of White Woz's powers, giving Hiryu some Anotherwatches to use to grow an army of Another Riders. As White Woz fought Another Gaim and Ghost, Heure and Another Zi-O showed up and took away his powers. When White Woz tried to write for his powers to return to "Woz", Black Woz swooped and stole the power before exiting the scene with Uhr and Another Zi-O. White Woz later confronted Uhr and aggressively interrogated him. Uhr responded by directing him to Swartz. Road to the King Meeting at a bar, Uhr informed Ora of his uneasiness towards Swartz and their involvement with him. Swartz then appeared and informed the two of an alteration in the timeline, telling them that his next plan wouldn't need their help. Later, as Ora used a Faizphone X to take Tsukuyomi hostage, Heure stole Agito's power and gave it to Another Agito, turning him into the actual Agito. However, Tsukuyomi was able to free herslef by freezing time to save Shouichi. Eventually, Sougo succeeded in taking back Shouichi's power and defeated Another Agit as Zi-O Trinity with help from Agito Trinity. With Another Agito defeated, Uhr exited the scene. Uhr approached Tsutomu Tsuzumiya in an arcade and asked him if wanted to be an Oni before inserting the Hibiki Anotherwatch into him to turn him into Another Hibiki. Uhr later observed Another Hibiki fight the Riders with the hope that Hibiki would appear. However, Todoroki showed up instead and drove the Another Rider off. When Todoroki made another attempt to defeat Another Hibiki, Uhr knocked his attacks back to him and warned him against interfering. After Another Hibiki was defeated and reverted to Tsutomu, Uhr appeared and after freezing time forced Tsutomu to become Another Hibiki again. Kyosuke Kiriya then appeared and assumed his Oni form to face Another Hibiki. However, because Hibiki had still not shown up, Uhr and Another Hibiki left. While eating ice cream, Uhr and Swartz observed Yuko Kitajima from atop a bridge, with Uhr being surprised that a woman was their candidate for king. Uhr and Swartz then showed amusement at Ora as she tried to control Yuko and had a manhole cover thrown at her face in response. When Kamen Rider Ginga arrived on Earth via meteor, the Time Jackers went to investigate the crash site. As Sougo and his friends also arrived there, Kamen Rider Ginga emerged and proclaimed his might before attacking everyone in site. The Time Jackers later approached Sougo and co. and suggested they team up along with Yuko to stop Ginga. However, when they tried to persuade Yuko, she demanded they bow to her. They all complied (though reluctantly on Ora and Geiz's part), but Yuko still refused to help them, saying she would just ignore him. When Swartz voiced his objection Yuko told him that she didn't ask for his opinion, much to the amusement of Uhr. The Time Jackers later teamed up with Woz to incapacitate Ginga, sending him into hibernation due to lack of sunlight. As a meteorite carrying Worms collided with Earth, Uhr visited the crash site with the Kabuto Anotherwatch and at some point gave it to Sou Yaguruma to become Another Kabuto. However, after Yaguruma and a Worm imitation of Shun Kageyama stole the Fourze and Ginga Watches, Uhr paused time on them and took the Fourze and Ginga Watches and went to give them to Swartz, who in turn gave them back to Sougo and Woz. After the timeline was altered so Hiryu Kakogawa became the Demon King in 2019 as Another Zi-O II, Uhr and the other Time Jackers entered service to Another Zi-O II alongside Woz. When Sougo was being assaulted by GeizRevive Goretsu, who didn't recognize him due to the alterations to the timeline altering his memory, Uhr froze time on him and Tsukuyomi to give Sougo time to escape. After Sougo fled, Uhr unfroze time and told the two he couldn't have them killing Zi-O at that time. Soon after, Uhr met with Swartz and Ora on top of a building, telling Swartz he would have loved for him to see the surprise on Sougo's face. Uhr later abducted Tsukuyomi with help from Hiryu's Another Rider minions and brought her before Swartz. Swartz then revealed to him that Tsukuyomi was his younger sister and that they were both part of a royal family from an alternate timeline. Swartz then revealed his true intentions of becoming king himself, shocking Uhr that the Time Jackers' entire stated mission was a lie. Ora then walked in and Uhr tried to explain to her Swartz's true intentions, but was unable to before Swartz stole her time powers. Uhr then grabbed Ora's fainted body and used his time powers to push back Swartz before making his escape. As Uhr and Ora were fleeing, they were met by Daiki Kaito, who handed them the GrandZi-O Ridewatch before calling over the Another Riders to them to stay in Swartz's good graces. Uhr and Ora later made their way to where the Resistance was staying to give the GrandZi-O Ridewatch back to Sougo, who used it to become GrandZi-O and defeat Another Zi-O to restore the timeline to normal. Uhr and Ora continued to stay at 9 5 DO after this, due to not having anywhere else to go. Geiz was distrustful of them, but Sougo welcomed them in. However, the two were pursued by Another Drive, who had been sent by Swartz to eliminate them. After Another Drive was defeated and revealed to be a copy of Ora, Uhr became wary of the real Ora until Another Drive was revealed to be the Paradox Roidmude, who had copied Ora's appearance. However, as Uhr was injured, Ora came over to him and killed him to steal his feather in order to regain her time powers. 2018 (New Timeline) After Sougo Tokiwa became Oma Zi-O and used his powers to rewrite history, Uhr appeared in the new timeline created as a result as a student of the same school Sougo went to along with Ora, Geiz and Tsukuyomi. When Sougo declared his desire to become king, Uhr remarked to Ora that he had an admiration for Sougo and genuinely believed he could achieve his goal. Gallery KRZiO-Another Kikai.png|Another Kikai Trivia *In etymology, "Uhr" means "clock" in German. An alternate spelling of his name, Heure, means "time" and "hour" in French. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Kids Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Evil Creator Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Monster Master Category:Enigmatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mutated Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Brainwashers Category:Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Extortionists Category:Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Psychics Category:Paranormal Category:Non-Action Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:The Heavy Category:Redeemed Category:Revived